Long Distance Relationship
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Karena yang namanya mau pisah sama kekasih itu gak gampang. Apapun itu alasannya. Apalagi buat Seokjin yang sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran sama Namjoon, ditinggal kuliah ke luar negeri sudah pasti susah./Namjin


**Tittle** : Long Distance Relationship

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Suasana café dengan plat nama kayu besar didepannya yang terbaca _Choconice_ terlihat cukup lenggang sore ini. Mungkin karena salju sudah mulai turun sejak siang, atau karena memang sudah memasuki akhir libur musim dingin dan orang-orang lebih memilih di dalam rumah dengan pemanas ruangan daripada berjalan diluar mencari segelas kopi panas atau coklat. Menghabiskan waktu-waktu akhir liburan dengan bermalas-malasan.

Namun berbeda dengan ketujuh namja yang memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sudut café yang sudah menjadi favorit mereka sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Jadi, kau mendaftar dimana, Hoseok ah?"

Suara lembut Seokjin memecah keheningan karena sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Namja cantik yang sebelah lengannya memeluk Namjoon – kekasihnya itu memandang penuh senyum ke arah Hoseok.

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahunya ragu, "Aku mencoba mendaftar di Seoul University dan Sungkyunkwan. Tapi mungkin aku lebih ke Universitas Seni. Modern dance? Temporary? Yah, hyung tahu sendiri aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari itu."

"Eomma mu sudah setuju?" kali ini suara seksi Yoongi yang bertanya. Well, ketujuh namja disitu sudah tahu, kalau eomma Hoseok menentang sang anak untuk masuk jurusan seni. Apapun itu.

Hoseok tertawa lebar, menunjukkan bagaimana ia biasanya terdengar sangat riang, "Tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Jung Hoseok. Bahkan eomma sekalipun."

"Jaejoong ahjumma memang benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumam Yoongi. Dan Hoseok menyengir lebar.

"Kalau Namjoon hyung?" kali ini suara magnae disana, Jeon Joungkook.

Namjoon yang baru saja menerima satu potong kue coklat dari Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, member gesture untuk menunggu ia selesai menelan makanannya.

"Dia ingin masuk Fakultas teknik. Entah Arsitek atau Teknik apalah itu. Atau mungkin ia juga ingin bisnis manajemen? Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri betapa cerdasnya Namjoon. Ia bisa memilih jurusan apapun yang ia inginkan." Ini suara Seokjin, yang menjawab pertanyaan untuk sang kekasih.

Namjoon mengangguk kecil, "Ya. aku berencana ingin masuk jurusan Arsitektur atau Manajemen bisnis. Tapi aku tidak ingin mendaftar disekitar sini."

"lalu dimana? Dimana dimana? Ah, seandainya aku memiliki otak cerdas seperti Namjoon hyung atau Joungkook, pasti mudah saat mencari kuliah besok." Suara Taehyung terdengar antusias. Joungkook yang duduk disebelahnya tertawa dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu namja Kim itu.

"hyung tak perlu berkuliah juga tak apa. aku yang akan membiayai hidup hyung besok kedepannya."

Hoseok dan Jimin bersiul, "Cie~ yang sudah dilamar." Dan keduanya ber-high five dengan tawa menderai.

Taehyung mendengus dan melepas pelukan Joungkook di bahunya, "Aku tak berniat berhenti sekolah, Kookie ya! jadi, kalau mau menikahiku, tunggu aku selesai kuliah, ok sayang?"

Wajah cemberut Joungkook juga akhirnya menjadi bahan tertawa bagi semua yang disana. namun raut serius Seokjin tidak menghilang sejak Namjoon yang berkata tidak ingin kuliah didekat sana. Yang sudah berkuliah diantara ketujuh orang itu baru Seokjin dan juga Yoongi. Keduanyapun di Universitas Sungkyunkwan, masuk Fakultas seni juga keduanya, meski beda jurusan. Joungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin masih SMA, dan masih tahun depan masuk kuliah.

Jadi, saat kekasih tercintanya bilang akan mendaftar di universitas yang jauh, wajarkan ia merasa khawatir? Pastinya nanti jadi LDR dong kalo beneran. Itupun jika keduanya masih mau tetep pacaran.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendaftar dimana, Namjoon ah?" Tanya Hoseok.

"aku mengajukan beasiswa di beberapa Universitas ternama di Amerika." Jawab Namjoon singkat. Seokjin yang mendengarnya hanya diam, ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Waw! Kau mencoba mendaftar di Harvard?" Tanya Yoongi. Namjoon mengangguk kalem, "salah satunya itu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap, karena well, yang kita bicarakan Harvard, universitas terbaik di dunia. Aku lebih berharap diterima di Stanford atau Cambridge."

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada berapa Universitas yang hyung coba untuk daftar?" Tanya Joungkook. Ia cukup antusias untuk mengikuti salah satu hyung nya itu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika.

"sebenarnya ada tiga. Harvard, Stanford, juga Cambridge. Entahlah, aku juga tak terlalu yakin bisa masuk salah satu dari tiga universitas itu. Jadi aku juga mendaftar di Sungkyunkwan."

Seokjin menepuk bahu Namjoon disampingnya, dengan lengan yang masih ia peluk erat, "Apa sih yang tak bisa dilakukan kekasihku ini~ aku yakin kau bisa diterima disalah satu universitas terbaik dunia. Tenang saja, Namjoonie~" ia tersenyum lebar dan memberikan satu kecupan penuh di pipi kiri Namjoon, membuat namja itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Ia balas dengan mencium rambut Seokjin.

"dasar pasangan tak tahu tempat."

.

.

.

Sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, Seokjin sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Namjoon yang sangat pantang menyerah juga keras kepala. Jadi, saat ditahun kedua mereka berhubungan namja tampan itu bilang ingin kuliah di Amerika, Seokjin juga mendukung. Karena saat itu ia berpikir, mimpi Namjoon terlalu tinggi. Dan saat itu Namjoon masih kelas 1 SMA, masih ada sisa waktu 2 tahun untuk berpikir lebih matang bagi Namjoon.

Namun, saat Namjoon kelas 3 dan ia diminta untuk menulis tujuan hidupnya kedepan setelah lulus SMA, Seokjin baru sadar, kalau namja itu memang serius ingin mengejar kuliah di Amerika. Karena kertas yang wajib diisi itu dibawa pulang Namjoon dan diisi tepat didepannya. Saat itu Namjoon tengah menginap dirumahnya, sengaja katanya ingin Seokjin juga membantu mengisi rencana hidupnya besok.

Dan saat Namjoon benar-benar mendaftar di universitas di Amerika, ia bisa apa? Karena sejak awal Seokjin juga tidak menunjukkan keberatan apapun terhadap keputusan Namjoon.

Ini sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka di café, dan Seokjin serta Namjoon belum bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Karena Seokjin selalu beralasan sibuk dengan beberapa tugas kuliah karena memang sebentar lagi ia sudah mulai lagi semester barunya. Namun, alasan sebenarnya kerana Seokjin belum siap jika harus hancur dan menangis tersedu didepan Namjoon jika bertemu.

Karena seperti ucapannya sore itu, Namjoon diterima di Cambridge University, salah satu Universitas terbaik dunia. Dan Seokjin langsung menangis begitu mendapat berita tersebut. Namjoon belum menghubunginya mengenai ia yang diterima di Cambridge, namun, sebagai alumni yang sama di SMA Namjoon, sudah tentu ia langsung tahu. Pihak sekolah langsung mengumumkan dengan bangga bahwa salah satu siswanya diterima di Cambridge.

Jam di dinding kamar Seokjin yang dilapisi dengan wallpaper dominan pink itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lewat, dan ia belum makan malam. Biasanya, seorang Kim Seokjin adalah orang yang tepat waktu untuk makan. Namun kini sejak siang ia belum makan dan terus mengurung di dalam kamar, menghabiskan satu bungkus penuh tissue hanya untuk mengusap air matanya agar tidak terus mengalir. Menyebabkan matanya terasa panas dan pastinya bengkak.

Seharusnya sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua dalam hubungannya dengan Namjoon, ia bisa menyikapi hal ini lebih dewasa. Namun bayangan mengenai bagaimana susahnya hubungan jarak jauh membuatnya menjadi sangat sensitive. Apalagi juga yang bersangkutan – Kim Namjoon belum menghubunginya seharian ini. Dan hal itu menambah kegalauan yang ia rasakan.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan.

"Halo? Yoongi ya~"

" _Kenapa hyung? ini sudah hampir jam 10."_ Suara datar Yoongi terdengar dari line seberang. Dan Seokjin tetap berurusan dengan tissue ditangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang masih saja keluar.

"Aku harus bagaimana~?" Seokjin merengek dalam suaranya. Membuat Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang.

" _Soal Namjoon yang diterima di Cambridge?"_

Seokjin mengangguk, "Eung, aku harus bagaimana?"

" _memang hyung inginnya bagaimana?"_

Jeda beberapa detik. Seokjin juga sebenarnya bingung, "Aku tak tahu. Tak mungkinkan aku meminta Namjoon untuk tidak pergi?"

" _Hyung sudah bertemu Namjoon?"_

"Belum. Namjoon tidak menghubungiku sejak pagi. Bagaimana ini, Yoongi ya~"

" _Astaga hyung! Bagaimana apanya sih?! Hyung hanya perlu bicara baik-baik dengan Namjoon. Katakan soal ketakutan hyung mengenai hubungan jarak jauh, dan selesaikan dengan kekasih hyung itu."_

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah sejak kapan kini ia memeluk bantal dan telungkup di tengah ranjang berwarna pink miliknya, "Bagaimana kalau ia meminta putus?"

" _Hah? Pikiran macam apa itu? semua orang tahu bagaimana cintanya Namjoon padamu, hyung!"_

"Tapi – tapi ini hubungan jarak jauh, Yoongi. Kita tak akan bisa bertemu kalau kangen, juga gak bakal tahu kalau bohong atau jujur. Bgaimana? Aku sangat takut, Yoongi ya."

" _Hyung, kau mencintai Namjoon?"_

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Namjoon."

" _Kalau begitu hyung hanya pegang cinta hyung dan percaya padanya. Bukankah kunci sebuah hubungan itu memang kepercayaan?"_

Seokjin lagi-lagi diam.

" _hyung?"_

"Entahlah, Yoongi ya. aku masih tak bisa membayangkan hari-hariku tanpa Namjoon."

" _Hyung! kau benar-benar melebihkan segala hal. Kau masih bisa menelpon, mengirim pesan, bahkan video call! Lagipula setiap libur semester namjamu itu juga pasti pulang."_

"Tapi menunggu libur itu lama Yoongi! Dan hanya lewat ponsel rasanya pasti tidak sama jika bertemu langsung."

" _Lalu? Hyung ingin menahan Namjoon disisi hyung selamanya?"_

Seokjin lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya, "aku tak mau melarang Namjoon meraih mimpinya. Tapi aku juga tak mau Namjoon pergi jauh-jauh. Kenapa sih harus jauh-jauh? Di korea juga banyak universitas bagus!"

" _Hyung. kuberitahu satu hal. Hyung tak akan bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua kegalauan hyung sebelum bertemu dengan Namjoon. Percaya padaku, hyung hanya perlu berbicara dengan Namjoon."_

"Tapi ia belum menghubungiku sejak pagi."

" _kenapa bukan hyung yang mulai untuk menghubungi duluan?"_

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gugup, "Aku –"

" _Hyung gak perlu takut, malu, gengsi apalah itu. biasanya juga hyung duluan yang nelpon tuh manusia."_

"tapi ini beda, Yoongi! Rasanya aku pingin marah sama Namjoon. Tapi aku pikir itu kekanakan. Maksudku, duh, Namjoon pergi juga bukan untuk main-main. Dia itu pergi untuk belajar, menggapai mimpinya. Tapi aku justru merasa sedih. Bukannya aku gak seneng atau bangga dia diterima di Cambridge, aku seneng kok. Aku juga bangga. Tapi ada mixed feeling kalo inget soal hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi, well, ketakutanku soal Long distance relationship bakal hancur kalau Namjoon minta putus."

" _Hyung, sekali lagi aku bilang. Hubungi Namjoon dan ngomong baik-baik. aku yakin, Namjoon gak bakal minta putus."_

"Tapi bagaimana kalo ia beneran minta putus?"

" _Hyung pertahanin dong! Kalo hyung gak mau putus ya gak usah putus."_

Seokjin meremas bantalnya, "Bagaimana kalau Namjoon ngotot pingin putus."

" _Yaudah putusin aja! Kayak gak ada cowok lain yang mau sama hyung! banyak namja diluar sana yang mau jadi pacar hyung!"_

"Tapi maunya aku ama Namjoon, hueee~"

" _Udahlah hyung, ini gak bakal selesai kalo hyung gak ngomong sama Namjoon. Aku tutup telponnya. Dah!"_

"Ya! Ya! Yoongi ya~! Hiks, aku malah ditinggal sendirian."

.

.

.

Setelah menelpon Yoongi, Seokjin pikir rasa galaunya bakal hilang, atau setidaknya berkurang. Tapi ternyata justru nambah! Dan itu bikin Seokjin tambah bingung harus bagaimana.

Tepat jam 10 malam, dan tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk. Seokjin bukannya takut untuk membuka, karena justru ia tahu siapa yang membuka jadi dia ragu untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Di rumah gak ada orang selain dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi, dan kakaknya juga sudah tidak tinggal dirumah lagi. Jadi, jika ia benar, didepan rumahnya pasti ada Namjoon.

"Astaga Namjoon! Kenapa malam-malam kerumah?"

Akhirnya Seokjin juga membukakan pintu untuk Namjoon. Dan ia mencoba bersikap biasa, meski ia tahu, bengkak di matanya tak bisa ditutupi.

Namjoon tersenyum, melangkah masuk dan segera menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk Seokjin erat daripada menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari bibir kekashinya itu. dan Seokjin hanya berdiri diam, tidak melepas juga tidak memeluk balik tubuh Namjoon. Ia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Namjoon, menangis tersedu disana hingga membuat baju yang dipakai Namjoon basah.

Hampir 15 menit mereka berpelukan didepan pintu, dengan Namjoon yang tak berhenti mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, mencoba menenangkan tangisan kekasihnya itu. ia tahu, Seokjin sudah memendam tangisnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya sejak ia benar-benar sudah mendaftar di universitas luar. Dan kini, mungkin mencapai batas Seokjin untuk tidak menangis didepannya.

Namjoon mencengkeram lembut kedua bahu Seokjin dan sedikit memberi jarak bagi keduanya, setidaknya cukup untuknya memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. dan ia tak bisa menahan senyum melihat bagaimana berantakannya keadaan Seokjin kini.

Namja cantik itu memakai celana pendek yang hampir tak terlihat karena kaos lengan pendeknya yang terlalu besar, hampir sepanjang setengah pahanya. Bahunya terlihat sebelah, dan wajahnya memerah penuh air mata. Belum lagi bengkak dan warna merah dikedua matanya. Namjoon tak mau membayangkan berapa lama kekasihnya itu menangis sebelum ia kesini malam ini. Salahkan keluarga juga beberapa kerabatnya yang datang kerumah dan mengucapkan selamat, hingga menahan dirinya untuk menemui Seokjin.

"Sudah, sayang, berhentilah menangis. Kau tak kasihan pada matamu yang sudah bengkak, hm?" Namjoon berucap lembut dengan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pelan sekitar mata Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, meski air matanya sudah mulai berhenti turun, meninggalkan isakan lirih juga nafasnya yang tersendat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram ujung kaos Namjoon, melarang namja itu jauh-jauh darinya.

"Peluk."

Satu kata, dan langsung dituruti Namjoon. Ia kembali memeluk Seokjin. Kali ini menggendong namja manis itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Beruntung kamar Seokjin tidak harus naik ke lantai dua. Seokjin tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, meski juga tidak gendut.

"Ahhh." Namjoon mengehela nafasnya panjang begitu ia duduk di ujung ranjang, dengan Seokjin dipangkuannya. Namja cantik itu mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher Namjoon dan menggesekkan wajahnya pelan di bahu Namjoon, masih mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

Namjoon sekali lagi membawa wajah Seokjin kehadapannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Seokjin, "Jadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya panjang, bibir bawahnya ia gigit gugup, "Namjoon gak bakal mutusin Seokjin kan?"

Senyum Namjoon terlihat lebar. Seokjin selalu menggunakan bahasa bayi kalau tengah merajuk dan butuh dimanja. Seperti sekarang, selalu memakai 'Seokjin' dan 'Namjoon', bukan aku kamu.

"Iya. Namjoon sama Seokjin gak bakal putus."

Senyum Seokjin akhirnya terlihat.

"Namjoon juga bakal selalu telpon Seokjin kan?"

"Iya. Gak Cuma nelpon, Namjoon juga bakal selalu ngirim sms juga video call sama Seokjin."

Senyum Seokjin semakin lebar, "Namjoon gak boleh selingkuh disana. gak boleh lihat cewek seksi. Gak boleh genit. gak boleh deketin orang lain. Pokoknya gak boleh lupa sama Seokjin."

Namjoon terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Seokjin yang mengerucut gemas.

"Iya, Seokjin sayang~ Namjoon gak bakal selingkuh. Namjoon sayang Seokjin."

"Seokjin juga sayang Namjoon. Seokjin udah bolehin Namjoon ke amerika, jadi janji ya jangan nakal?"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, "Iya, Namjoon janji gak nakal."

Seokjin terkekeh dan balik memeluk Namjoon, menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya itu di dadanya karena posisinya lebih tinggi dipangkuan Namjoon.

"Namjoon ah. Kau tahukan, aku sangat takut dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Kau baik-baik ya disana, jangan sering sakit. Belajar yang rajin dan carilah banyak teman. Pokoknya harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungin orang lain. Ya?"

Namjoon tak menjawab dan justru balas memeluk pinggang Seokjin, semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke dada Seokjin.

"Aku juga takut."

Gumaman Namjoon hampir tak terdengar karena tubuh Seokjin. Jadi Namjoon melepas pelukannya dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Seokjin, kedua tangannya menangkup lembut sisi wajah kekasihnya itu. hidung keduanya bahkan bersentuhan ringan.

"Kau juga harus bisa jaga diri. Jangan sering-sering menganggu Yoongi, apalagi kalau dia lagi badmood. Jangan sering pulang malam. Ajak Jimin, atau Joungkook kalau mau pergi sendirian, apalagi malem. Jangan selingkuh juga, ya? kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saja. apalagi kalau kangen, langsung telpon atau video call juga nggak papa. Jangan nangis diem-diem malemnya. Nangis didepanku aja ya? di telpon atau di video nangis nggak papa. Ok?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia meremas kaos Namjoon di pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memulai sebuah ciuman.

"Seokjin bakal kangen. Gak bisa cium Namjoon lagi kayak gini. Gak bisa meluk Namjoon kalo lagi sedih. Pokoknya Seokjin bakal kangen berat sama Namjoon."

Namjoon memandang tepat ke kedua mata Seokjin dan tersenyum tipis, "Namjoon juga bakal kangen."

Lalu keduanya kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman intens memabukkan yang entah akan berlanjut kemana. Karena perasaan takut, cemas, senang, khawatir sudah menjadi satu dan tak terbendung lagi bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon. Selamanya."

.

.

.

 **END**

Pokoknya lagi pingin bikin oneshot maupun drabble dan mumpung ada waktu karena masih libur semester ya sudah, kenaap tidak direalisasiakn.

Well, sebenernya ini juga dari cerita pribadi. Karena LDR itu bener-bener susah untuk dijalani. Jadi, kalian yang sedang LDR, harus baik-baik ya ngejalaninnya. Apalagi LDR belum pernah ketemu, apalagi di notice dan jauh di Seoul sana. Wkwkwkwkwk

Untuk Hold me Tight, mohon tunggu sebentar ya. heheheh, gomawo~ Saranghae~


End file.
